A Jo Intervention
by twinkletoesnelly
Summary: After a tough case Jo takes her two favorite detectives in hand and points out the obvious. Will they take her advice?
1. Chapter 1

19/05/2010 08:47:00

They had all been pretty shaken after the most recent case, Olivia especially. Elliot wasn't surprised when she at first declined to head over to Maloney's but with some persuasion on Jo's part, declaring that she didn't want to be the only female Olivia finally gave in. Olivia was at the bar ordering drinks leaving Jo and Elliot to find a booth.

'Look Elliot I'm fine. I'm in a good place.

'You know I'd beat the crap outta him if I knew who that jerk was right?'

'Thanks Elliot but it's really not necessary. Anyway I'm seeing this new guy and well… I don't want to jinx's anything but it's going really well'

'That's really great' Elliot spoke as his eyes wandered over to Olivia at the bar noticing that some guy in a ridiculously expensive suit was trying to chat her up. Jo laughed to herself.

'So how's Kathy?' Immediately Elliot tensed.

'Jo, lets not go there'

'That bad?'

'She know I'm back?'

'Nope'

'Jeez, I know how much she hated me I can only imagine what she feels about Olivia'

'Why do you say that?'

'Come on Elliot' she snorted as she looked over to the bar to where Olivia was yet again being chatted up my another poor soul who was going be turning around any second now. 'What ever about us spending time together when we were partners, you and Olivia may as well be joined at the hip. No ones blind…. I mean do you want me to go through the list. Hmmm let me see… Stunning doesn't quite do her justice. You know, I wanted to hate her from the minute I saw you two together but honestly how could I? I've never seen someone deal with victims so passionately and she's so selfless. What's the to deal? Why haven't you told her you're in love with her?'

Elliot nearly choked as he gulped a mouthful of his beer. 'What are you…'

'Don't even deny it Stabler. The way you look at her, protect her...not that she needs protection and from what I've heard she's saved your ass more times then we need to discuss. And plus back in the day you most definitely did not look at me the way you look at Olivia.' Jo grabbed a handful of nuts as if the statement she had uttered was in no way inappropriate.

Elliot opened his mouth to continue denying her allegations but one look at Jo told him he knew that she wasn't going to buy any of his bullshit.

He sighed 'You know we separated, almost got divorced a couple years back.' Eyes flicking to Olivia chatting to the idiot in the suit, he turned his attention back to Jo to see a look of surprise on her face but before she could say anything he continued.

'Things with Kathy got so bad. I was never home, I didn't want to be home and then when she finally left it was Olivia left to pick up the pieces. I pushed her away and treated her so awfully. I mean no one gets me like she does. She knows how I'II react even before I think it. Things just got so messed up. I was feeling so guilty and the one person who was there for me through it all end up getting trampled on.' Elliot continued to gaze into the bottom of his glass. ' There was this one case a couple years ago where I chose her over the victim and it derailed us. She went to Computer Crimes and then on an undercover op and my god I thought part of me had died. It was a thousand times worse then when Kathy left. I didn't know what to do with myself!'

Jo whispered 'Have you ever talked to her about this?'

'Olivia and myself aren't very good with words. It just seems that whenever we get too close things just get so complicated. She deserves so much more then a divorced father of five. She deserves the world after what she's been through. I've seen these guys come in and out of her life and none of them are good enough'. His mind wandered back to Dean Porter, the one guy he had seriously been afraid would take Olivia away from him forever.

'Oh boy you got it bad Stabler' she joked but then became serious 'It's not your place to decide that for her Elliot.'

'I know that but I just want her to be happy'

'And what if the only man to do that is you? I mean she probably compares every man she dates to you. Why are you and Kathy even together anymore? I mean the kids are pretty much grown up except for Eli right? And l don't even want to think about Olivia's reaction to when you told her about knocking up Kathy again. Now, that I have no sympathy for. Elliot what were you thinking? Don't get me wrong I would never say anything bad about your children especially that cute 3 year old in the picture sitting on your desk. But seriously not your smartest move Stabler.'

'Don't you think I know that!' He was getting agitated now. 'I love my son but there times when I look back on that night during the separation as a moment of weakness. I feel so guilty what kind of father regrets his son'

'Are you sure he's even yours. I mean Kathy could have been sleeping around?'

'Typical Jo. You always liked to be blunt. Now we are ending this discussion here and now. Yes Eli is mine and Kathy wouldn't do that.' Although it had crossed his mind he couldn't believe that a woman he had spent 20 years with would do such a thing. No best not even go there.

He gazed over to where Olivia was standing. Fin had just come in and bought a round, both beginning to laugh when Munch started into another one of his ridiculous theories. God did she look beautiful when she smiled. She turned slightly and caught his gaze. There was still a slight sense of sadness behind her eyes but he could see that she was finally accepting that they had done all that they could to save the victim. She began to walk over to them.

'Jo, Munch is looking for you… says he needs you to discuss some top secret matter with him'. Jo totally aware of what was going on stood 'Well how can I say no to that' and ventured off towards the bar.

'I thought you might need some saving partner. What was she interrogating you about this time?'. She'd come to like Jo. Yes, maybe at first she had felt rather jealous and yes Elliot never mentioned that he'd previously had a female partner. But her arrival had no affect on their relationship and it was clear that Jo had no interest in that sense. Not that she herself should be thinking like that. 'I mean, come on' she told herself 'he's married'. God those two dreaded words. She was still intrigued by the conversation relating to that matter. She would at some point work up the guts to ask Jo about it but for now she was happy just to sit side by side with her best friend.

'You always know what I need' Elliot said with a smirk although Olivia could sense a tone of sadness.

Trying to lighten the mood by teasing she nudged him 'Hmm mostly but I don't always know what you want'. He laughs slightly but they both stared into each other's eyes wishing that they could let out what they both deeply desired.

Jo returned 'Couldn't find Munch. Did I miss anything?' breaking the tension. The long stare between Olivia and Elliot lingered for a second longer before Elliot stood up declaring it was his round. As he left the table he turned around directly looking at Olivia. 'I'm sure you have some idea'.

**Next chapter deals with Jo tackling Olivia on the issue!**


	2. Chapter 2

19/05/2010 12:33:00

'So how you doing Olivia?'

'Oh I'm fine' Olivia shrugged it off.

'You know it's ok to admit when you're not you know. You were a true hero today'. Jo always sensed a certain sadness coming from Olivia, a tragic past perhaps. Maybe that's why she could comfort and engage the victims so well.

'You played your part today too you but thanks Jo.' Olivia gave her a genuine smile.

'Here you go' Elliot had arrived back at the table. 'One vodka and lime and one gin and tonic'.

'So guys I think we should make a toast…. To effective teamwork and true partnership. I gotta tell you I've missed being out on the field' Jo looked at both her detectives.

'To partnership' Elliot glanced over at Olivia as he said it using his eyes to convey the message that he was focusing on her and only her when it came to partnership. He then turned around and retreated to where the boys were gathered.

'Elliot looks cute in that shirt don't you think?' Jo commented.

Olivia gawked at her 'Eh…. I've never really thought about it.' God she was such a bad liar. You'd have to be blind not to have looked at Elliot this evening in a black shirt; sleeves rolled up to his elbows and not thought he was dashingly handsome.

'Please Olivia we're both female… you can't deny it. You think Stabler is hot'

'Ok fine but nothing is going on between us.'

'I know'

'You do?'

'Clearly otherwise there wouldn't be so much tension when you come with in lets say 5 meters of each other' replied Jo smugly.

Jo sensed that Olivia was trying to work up the courage to ask her something, as she was rigorsly peeling the label of the bottle in front of her.

'Ask me'

'Ask you what?'

'Please I'm surprised you've waited 3 weeks already. I know it's been bugging you'

'How did she know?' Olivia thought to herself. But hey she wanted the answer plus she had nothing to loose… just a broken heart.

'Well did you?'

Jo held her gaze for a long moment slightly enjoying Olivia's torment but finally uttered 'No'. She almost laughed when she sensed Olivia's relief.

'Then why did you ask me?'

'Come on Olivia you're beautiful and totally unaware of it. Do you not see the way ever man in this place is looking at you every five seconds.'

'No there not' Olivia looked down feeling herself blush with embarrassment.

'And that's what makes you so endearing. You're totally oblivious to it. No wonder I was curious as to whether Elliot had given into temptation'.

'Well he hasn't and he never will. Himself and Kathy are happy again.'

'Sure. Kathy has always been the life and soul of the party'.

'Jo.' Olivia let out shocked rather pleased smirk.

'What I'm being honest!'

'She's… nice enough'

'A drip you mean'

Olivia laughed at that. It was the first time she could talk to someone about her partner's wife who understood the situation.

Jo turned serious all of a sudden 'You know he'd leave Kathy if you asked him to'

'What?' Olivia became flustered. 'I don't know what you're talking about. If and I am only speaking hypothetically of course, if Elliot were to divorce Kathy and I mean actually go through with it, it would have nothing to do with me'

'Olivia wake up honey. The only reason Elliot isn't happy with Kathy is because the day you walked into his life he realized that life could be so much more than what he settled for.'

Olivia was panicking on the inside. If Jo could see how in love she was with Elliot then could everyone? What if Elliot saw it too but didn't want to say anything in case in he hurt her feelings? Suddenly the room became to hot and small.

'Excuse me' and she rushed out living a very satisfied Jo in her wake. 'Yes' Jo thought to herself 'this pair are just as bad as each other'. This was going to make for a very interesting project.

Elliot noticed out of corner of his eye that Olivia had rushed outside and decided to follow her.

'Olivia'

'Elliot I'm fine really I just needed some air' she sent him a halfhearted smile.

'Olivia tell me what's wrong!'

'Nothing' she began to shift awkwardly from one foot to the other.

'Liv what did Jo say to you? That's it right. Liv I swear nothing ever happened between her and me'

Olivia looked up at him and almost laughed 'Relax Elliot! No need to jump to conclusions. Anyway it's none of my business if anything did happen although she said that but then again you do have a thing for blondes.'

Elliot stepped closer to her but stumbled slightly 'Well actually I've nothing against brunettes especially beautiful goddess like ones.'

Olivia giggled and pushed him away 'Elliot we're both drunk so don't start something you don't indeed to finish.' '

He moved closer again 'Do you ever just wonder?' she asked timidly.

'Wonder what?'

'I dunno….. what it would be like'. She paused and stared up at the stars. He stepped into her space.

'Like… you and me…… together'. He placed his arms on either side of her hips pulling her closer.

'Yeah' she whispered not daring to meet his gaze.

He moved forward slightly and whispered in her ear 'All the time'. His hands moved up to cup her chin begging for her to look at him. Too see what lay within his soul so deeply that no words could possibly describe. Hesitantly, her eyelashes fluttered upwards and he recognized that same feeling being mirrored in her reflection. Her hands, which had been ridged at her side slowly, came up to rest on his chest. She felt her heart might actually explode. Was this actually happening? Was it a dream? How could he possibly love someone who was so messed up? What if he left her? But he was here holding her and right now that was all that mattered. He began to close the gap between them when an inebriated Munch slapped him on the back. Both he and Liv jumped apart.

'Heading home now. Have some forum updates to do regarding a top-secret mission in the Sudan. I shall catch you guys later!'

Jo who had followed Munch out realized that they had interrupted something, laughed. 'I've had just about enough. I'm heading home. Olivia call me in the morning we need to plan dresses for the policeman ball next Saturday'. She had formulated a plan.

Elliot butted in 'But Liv hates those things'.

'Well she's never had my company at one of these things. Plus I'm sure she'll have no problem finding a hot date right Liv? Jo knew if anything was going to force Elliot into action it was the thought of Olivia being with someone else.

Olivia was slightly irritated by Elliot's immediate reaction so decided to take full advantage of the situation. Of course he was going to take Kathy she was after all his wife. Her mind drifted back to what had almost happened. It's amazing how someone could sober up so quickly. What had she had been thinking letting her guard down? Much to Elliot's surprise she mustered up a response. 'You bet Jo I'II call you in the morning. We can do lunch too'. With that Jo hopped in a cab and the two partners were left alone on the sidewalk.

Elliot attempted to start a conversation but was shut down immediately.

'Elliot… just don't… we were only teasing I mean we've had a lot to drink… you need to go home… to your wife' and she turned determined not to look back. As much as she loved Elliot Stabler she was not going to play the role of the other woman. Even though she knew she already was not physically but most definitely emotionally and she didn't know what was worse. He shouldn't expect that. He needed to sort his life out before anything happened between them. But until then she was going to make sure he knew what he was missing out on. Yes, a dress to kill was in order…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

30/05/2010 11:26:00

She looked incredible- there was nothing else to say. No wonder people had a hard time believing she was a cop. In this attire she looked like red carpet royalty. Kathy standing beside Elliot was seething with jealousy. Yes, he had complimented her saying she looked lovely but in their twenty years of marriage he had never looked at her the way he was looking at Olivia.

She could hear people muttering around them.

'Benson looking as hot as ever' 'Man, Stabler is one lucky guy to spend all his time with her'

What annoyed her even more was that Olivia seemed completely oblivious to the attention she had managed to garner once she had entered the room. Soon enough she was surrounded by numerous detectives eager to chat to her. Kathy could feel her blood boil when she saw Jo arrive and hug Olivia like they were old pals.

Jo could see Elliot was dying to talk to Olivia but knew that he couldn't really abandon Kathy. Elliot always the gentleman.

'Kathy, how are you?' Jo mustered up all the niceties she could and almost dragged Kathy over to there table, leaving Elliot free to meander in the direction of the women who had the power to make ever man in the room fall to his knees.

'You look beautiful' Olivia turned around with a smile on her face once she heard his whisper. 'So you're going to be nice now?' she smirked.

'Wanna dance?' a peace offering.

'You never dance'

'Yeah well I've been kind of an ass lately so I think this should make up for it but only one. Deal?'

'You're on'

Things had been a bit tense lately. Since that night outside the bar both had distanced themselves from each other. Jo on the other hand had been dropping hints left, right and centre, making innuendos about the two of them. But to no avail Elliot was miserable, still with Kathy and Olivia was still plain old miserable. He brought her into the centre of the dance floor taking her in his arms, both staying appropriate distances apart from each other, allowing their eyes meet every once in a while. Both to afraid to hold the glance any longer then a second or two incase the other saw too much of what they were feeling.

As Jo watched Elliot and Olivia in their on world she felt an overwhelming sense of sympathy toward Kathy. No matter how insipid she may be it must be awful to know that you're husband was madly in love with someone else.

'You know Kathy you got to let him go'

'I know' she sighed.

'You do?'

Kathy turned toward Jo, a sad smile crossing her features 'I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you of all people'

'And to think you accused me of sleeping with Elliot!'

'Do you think they're sleeping together?'

'No they're both too stubborn. And anyway neither of them would do that. I've only known Olivia a short while but I know she would respect you too much to hurt you that way. It's just not in her nature.'

Kathy gazed back at the couple on the dance floor 'We should never have gotten back together after we separated. I had just never seen him so lost. Olivia had gone and when she came back it was like they wanted nothing to do with each other. Elliot started to come home more and I finally felt I like I didn't have to compete. But I'm just realizing it's a lost cause. It'II always be her…. No matter what I do.'

Before Jo could respond, all the guests were asked to take their seats. Much to Elliot's dismay there was a dash made by a number of males to sit next to Olivia leaving him sit at the other end of the table. Olivia sent him an apologetic glance before sitting down.

Dinner was non eventful, Olivia had everyone in stitches with smart anecdotes and witty conversation. Although having accepted that there was no saving her marriage Kathy still felt irritated and decided to hit Olivia where it hurt when the conversation turned to lack of free time.

'I mean Olivia you have no commitments to anyone it must be so freeing. Not having to make any decisions with someone else just being on your own.'

Olivia just laughed it off but Elliot could see how uncomfortable she had become.

'We're all not as lucky as you Kathy'

Everyone at the table knew that Olivia had issues with being alone, she had been alone her whole life and Kathy didn't need to rub her nose in it. Munch let out a sigh of disgust and before Elliot even had the opportunity to change the subject Olivia stood up and muttered something about seeing someone from computer crimes that she had yet to greet. This lead to others standing and mingling once again with other departments.

Elliot turned to Kathy 'Did you really have to be so insensitive?'

'Oh please Elliot look at her. She could have any guy in this room, on the planet… she just chooses not too. Maybe you should ask her why because it's blatantly obvious to everyone but you it seems'.

'Ka..'

'I don't really want to hear it. It's always the same Elliot we go to one of these things. I dress up hoping that my husband will pay me just a fraction of the attention he has paid his so-called partner. Why am I always competing with her Elliot? I'm your wife. I'm meant to be the one you can't take your eyes off?' Kathy shook her head in defeat and moved closer to him.

'Stop lying to me Elliot and most importantly to yourself. Whether anything has happened between you and Olivia is irrelevant to me at this point.'

'I swear Ka..' She placed a finger on his lip and whispered.

'You're in love with her and you know what's funny I knew this moment would come but it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. That says something. I mean Elliot we both tried to make it work again and it hasn't so let's just accept it and move on. The kids are old enough now and Eli well we'll manage.'

Olivia glanced over to where Elliot and Kathy were huddled together. She couldn't bear it anymore seeing them sitting so close. Probably talking about the most mundane family things that to anyone else would be boring but it was all she had ever longed for. She needed to escape. So much for paying a ridiculous amount of money on a dress. She turned back to the homicide detective who had been trying to keep her entertained these past few moments. He was rather dashingly handsome maybe he could help her forget.

'Hey you wanna get out of here'

'You sure?'

'Yeah come let's go'

'Don't you need to say goodbye to anyone'

'Nah, they won't even remember in the morning'

'What ever you say'

'Where to ?'

'Hmmm he wasn't Elliot' she thought but he'd do for tonight anyway. Anything just to make her forget for a brief time that she wasn't alone.

She knocked back the last of her drink and looked at him seductively. 'Surprise me' the tall handsome detective from homicide couldn't believe his luck.

She took him by the arm and led him out the door.

In the meantime, Elliot had kissed Kathy on the cheek and put her in a cab. He was a man on a mission now. First, he had to find Liv but after searching for her she was nowhere to be found.

Jo turned to him 'She's gone. She left with Dickinson from homicide.'

'And you didn't stop her'

'I'm not in love with her'

'Shit'

'You could still catch her'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

05/06/2010 09:32:00

'Damn him' she thought. She had just allowed a 6ft fabulous handsome, no baggage, no issues man, leave her apartment after she couldn't go through with it. Everything had been fine on the way home. No serious conversation just some lighthearted flirtatious fun but once they'd reached her door and he'd attempted to start kissing her. All she could think of was Elliot. How he had almost kissed her that night at the bar. Those few electric seconds where their lips had been millimeters apart were more intense and passionate then anything this guy was doing with his tongue. He pulled away from her teasingly 'Well are we going inside?'

'Listen, you know what I'm getting a bit of a headache' she started to pull away, eager to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

'You're bailing on me?' the detective shook his head he knew it had been too good to be true.

'I'm sorry' She leaned up kiss him on the check.

'Can I call you?'

'Eh how about I call you. Thanks goodnight'

She let herself in and closed the door quickly with a sigh. She felt her phone buzzing and secretly hoped it was Elliot.

'Jo?'

'Don't do it Olivia'

'What are you talking about?'

'Don't sleep with Dickinson to get back at Elliot. I know he's stubborn and probably doesn't deserve you but don't it'II kill him.'

'Well he seemed pretty chummy with his wife this evening'

'He told Kathy tonight he was in love with you and they've ended things'

'WHAT! Oh god she'll hate me. The kids, everyone will hate me'

'Liv this is not your fault. You have done nothing wrong. Kathy knows you could have got Elliot to cheat years ago but you didn't.'

'I sent him home'

'Who?'

'Dickson… I couldn't do it'

'Well don't sound too disappointed. I'm sure you'll be getting lucky tonight.'

'Jo'

'You're right. Too much information'

'Thanks'

'Just don't be too hard on him. I was once his partner I still feel obliged to have his back every now and then!'

'Goodnight Jo'

She had just changed into comfortable sweats and a tank when she heard an almighty pounding. Taking a deep went to open the door ready to face a rather frantic Elliot.

'You know I do have neighbours!'

'Where is he?'

'Elliot what? Who?'

'Dickinson. I swear Liv he doesn't deserve you'

'What?'

Elliot couldn't control himself and started to rant as he paced up and down 'I'm so sorry. I've been such an ass these past few months, years even but it's because I love you Liv. Everything about you. You're so perfect it's annoying! And I know I've nothing to offer you and that you deserve so much more than what I could possibly give ….

She stepped forward and placed a single finger on his lips to silence him.

'Elliot, he's not here'

'What?'

'I asked him to leave'

'So…so you mean I just spilled my heart out and now... now look like a jealous idiot' he pretended to act annoyed he couldn't help but grin. A look of sheer panic spread across his face when he realized what he done.

'Yeap' she turned around and headed towards the couch 'but at least you looked cute when you did it'.

He searched her eyes to see if he could read something, gauge whether she too felt like he did or was she trying to let him down gently. She motioned for her to come sit beside her.

He took an intake of breath to begin speaking but she didn't give him the opportunity. She stood up and pushed him down on the couch so that he was lying on his back. She then lay down on top of him with her head on his chest as his arms came up around her stroking her back. She had never felt so close and connected to someone before. It was that feeling of wanting to stop time, savor the moment, a moment that would be protected from all the perils and hazards of the outside world. For now it was just the two of them Olivia and Elliot. Nothing could separate them.

'Elliot, can we just lay like this for a while. No talking... I promise we will later but for now I just want you to hold me'

He responded by pulling her even closer to him. They stayed like that in total silence until an hour or so later she turned her head upwards thinking that he may have fallen asleep.

He gazed down at her 'Can I just say for the record that as stunning as you looked tonight in that dress. You have never looked more beautiful to me then you do now.'

He kissed her lightly on the lips as he gazed down at her. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

'Badass Benson are you by any chance getting a little emotionally on me?' He chuckled as he wiped the tears away.

'Shut up El!' she retorted as she swatted him playfully.

'You know this is it for me. Right?'

'Even when I freak out and try to run?'

'If you could maybe give me a 5 second heads up that would be great. Gives me time to catch up and come with you!' He hugged her closer and she whispered…

'Forever?'

'Forever and always'. He gazed down at her with a look that displayed nothing other then sheer love.

'Deal'

'I like it partner' Elliot responded wiggling his eyebrows.

Liv rolled her eyes and laughed 'Shut up and kiss me'

TBC


End file.
